


Not Enough Space

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he feared that there just wasn’t enough space inside of his heart to fit everything that he loved about Hakyeon, but that’s all right with him. The older man was meant to fit better in his arms, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Space

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Vixx Generator (http://vixxgenerator.tumblr.com) for this prompt. :) It's been featured on my other blog, http://justneofamilythings.tumblr.com as well. ^^

Taekwoon doesn’t remember the first time he fell in love with Hakyeon, strangely enough. It just comes to him in one full rush, like a tidal wave. It was the sort of emotion that threatened to pull him under and suffocate him, but Hakyeon was the kind of drug that Jung Taekwoon just didn’t know how to quit.

And in the end, Taekwoon decides that it was much better to fall into the abyss that was Hakyeon, to inhale every part of him that he could–to kiss him so deeply that Taekwoon could almost absorb his boyfriend’s essence, right down to the bones. It was the kind of love that scared him, because he was the kind of man that poured all of him into his relationships. Sometimes, he feared that there just wasn’t enough space inside of his heart to fit everything that he loved about Hakyeon, but that’s all right with him. The older man was meant to fit better in his arms, anyway.

What he does remember is how he got the courage to propose, carefully tucking the ring into a small, unassuming brown box and tying it up with twine. He remembers nervously picking out a good restaurant that was known for their coffee, because that (and not alcohol) is what gives Taekwoon strength.

He remembers with perfect clarity how tightly Hakyeon’s dusky fingers grip onto his fork when Taekwoon brings out the tiny box, how his breath catches in his throat.

“Taekwoonie…?”

Jung Taekwoon was a man who felt that actions spoke louder than words, and his words always sounded better when they were written down. He lifted the box and out came a long strip of paper. He’s written and rewritten the words so many times, he’d never be able to forget it, ever.

_After all these years, can I still get to know you for the rest of our lives?_

“Taek…” Hakyeon’s voice sounds choked up, and the tears fall for real when Taekwoon gets the ring from the box and fits it onto his boyfriend’s finger, his voice no louder than a breathy whisper.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
